


A Serious Business

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: It's Snowing Men [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion and Jaime meet with Mormont to begin their service.<br/>(Rated M for one use of strong languge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Business

"Taking the Black is a serious business," Mormont said.

"Yes, yes, duty and loyalty unto death," Tyrion said. "The recruitment drive always makes it sound _so_ attractive."

Jaime was glaring at the Lord Commander as if it were Mormont's fault that he -Ser Jaime the Golden, the Kingslayer, Son of Tywin - had fallen so low as to have to take refuge amongst the rapists, murderers, and bastards who made up the Night's Watch.

"You'll get no special treatment here," Mormont warned. "Your past lives mean nothing. No titles matter. None of that 'Hear Me Roar' Lannister bullshit. You'll be one of us, no more, no less."

Jaime glowered, but then gave a curt nod. Tyrion only smiled an overly bright smile.

"We're very much looking forward to it."

Mormont stared at him. "Not for long," he said at last.


End file.
